Viva La Vida
by KRenee
Summary: I used to hold the key, next the walls were closed on me. And I discovered that my castles stand, upon pillars of salts, and pillars of sand. They are two, they friends, they are alone. Its taking him a while, but he is learning.


_Viva la Vida_

_**I used to rule the world; seas would rise when I gave the word…**_

_**Now in the morning I sleep alone…**_

_**Sweep the streets I used to own.**_

When he opens his eyes that morning, the sun is too bright, and he is hungry. There isn't much to eat, he notes to himself as he grabs some bread and eats it quickly. Its warm outside, and the sun is even brighter. In Italy, everyday is a sunny day, and he cannot complain. He likes the warmth. He is Roma Antiqua; he is the man who achieved everything, and lost it in a day.

He has to bargain everyday and work himself to death if he wants to see his grandchildren even once a year. God is truly a cruel man, but Roma Antiqua cannot blame him. He has taken a lot from others, stolen things, killed many… He cannot truly be at peace until he has paid off his debt.

God gave him a lot of things, and he never really paid him back. Roma Antiqua is content with paying him back, though. He just wished that he could see his sons more often than he did.

He is outside now, and he is going to the small, low-wage restaurant where he works. He doesn't mind not eating a lot; he has no people anymore, so he doesn't feel their pain. He doesn't have to eat as much as humans do; all it does is give him energy a little more energy. He is immortal, so food in unrelated.

The man he works for, his boss, his employer, praises him again today. Praises his ability to cook, his ability to bring in costumers and serve them well. The others are not jealous of him; or maybe they are. It is hard to tell, but Roma Antiqua thinks that they like him very much, because he is cheerful and funny, and he brings in more money for their families.

_**One minute I held the key **_

_**Next the walls were closed on me **_

"Hey Roma," someone calling catches his attention; he turns to see what they want, "Table five, go and serve them."

Roma Antiqua nods, understanding the order. On his way out of the kitchen, he grabs four menus. Table five is a four person table, he remembers this easily. He walks out and over to the table, putting on his cheeriest face and introducing him.

"Good afternoon," he says, "My name is Roma, and I will be your waiter today." He doesn't have a human name, so he simply uses the name "Roma" as his own. He knows that it is a girl's name, but that doesn't especially matter. This is simply another one of God's cruel pranks. Sometimes, he wants to punch the stupid bastard.

When he hears that voice, "Thank you, Roma!" He can't help but look, his heart skipping a beat as he listens to the all-too familiar voice. He knows that he isn't supposed to see this kid more than once a year, but this wasn't his fault!

The single curl poking out of the side of his head is enough for him to want to throw himself at Italy and hug him until his insides are crushed. He hands out the menus to the four at the table, recognizing them instantly. Spain, Romano, Germany and Italy sit around the table, Romano and Germany as far apart as possible. He figures that Italy probably invited the four of them out to lunch, and didn't tell his brother that Germany would be coming. The boy was _fuming_. He could almost see the steam coming out of his head.

He chuckles, and Romano expression goes sour, "What the hell are you laughing at?"

He think of an excuse lightning quick, "It's nothing," he replies with a bright smile, "You remind me of my two grandsons."

Italy gives him a strange, stupid looking smile, "Ve," He says, "That's funny, because you look a lot like my grandpa."

Germany heaves a sigh, "Italy," he says, "You should let him do his job."

"Eh? But isn't his job to wait on us?"

"And everyone else he is assigned to as well."

Italy pouts, and Romano curses out Germany under his breath, earning himself a tomato rubbing from Spain. Roma Antiqua cannot help but smile and he excuses himself and returns to the kitchen before his instincts get the better of him.

He misses them so much…

_**I discovered that my castles stand **_

_**Upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand**_

"God," He mumbled under his breath as he leaves for home that night. The streetlights are dimmer than usual; he will have to change them again on his next day off. It is a nice night; the mon is out and shining, leading lost travelers home.

"You are really a sick bastard, you know that?" He continues, "You are so mean to me."

He can hear God laughing hysterically at him, and makes a sour expression. He takes a deep breath of the crisp, clean air, and looks up at the sky. A breeze rolls across the streets, blowing the few scattered leaves onto the sidewalk and into the dark. He smiles, wondering, knowing, and chuckles to himself.

He pulls open the door to his room, and walks inside.

"Germania, are you here?" He calls, walking inside and spotting his disgruntled friend, "I saw Holy Roman Empire today; he was dining at my restaurant with Romano, and Italy, and Spain!"

Germania only stares at him, before rolling over in the bed they shared. Moonlight flows into the window, undisturbed, and makes Germania's hair look white.

"Eh," He says with a pout, "Are you mad at me again?"

"You woke me up. Go to sleep already."

Roma Antiqua smiles at him, his brown eyes soft and warm. He sighs and clambers into bed beside Germania. He is glad that Romano and Italy are doing well. He is glad that they have become friends with such strong countries. He is glad that they will not suffer like he did.

_**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing **_

_**Roman Calvary choirs are singing **_

_**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**_

His smile is unwavering, and he allows his eyes to fall shut. He is learning, and he is gaining from nothing. The world does not revolve around wealth, power, and women. The world doesn't revolve around anything other than the Sun. Even if everyone on the planet, human, animal, and country… Even if all of them died, the world would continue to spin. It doesn't matter who is there.

"Rome, let go of me." Germania's irritated voice breaks him from his thoughts, and Roma Antiqua realizes that he had rolled over and was currently holding Germania tightly.

"Ah," He says in surprise, "Sorry… I drifted off in thought."

"I don't care. Just let go."

Roma Antiqua holds him tighter, "Can I just hold you for a minute? I'm sad…"

He listens to the sigh that means yes and nuzzles against the back of Germania's neck, letting out a soft sigh. They are two, they are friends, and they are lonely. They have nothing but each other, and sometimes, the thought is depressing. They are not permitted to see their children, or anyone else for that matter.

But, at least they have each other.

_**Just a puppet on a lonely string **_

_**Oh, who would ever want to be king?**_


End file.
